L'anneau brisé
by Kaleiya
Summary: Apprenant qu'une fée s'est liée à lui, Flynn part à sa recherche pour rompre cet engagement mais comment retrouver une fée que l'on ne se souvient pas avoir vue ? OS


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia n'est (toujours) pas à moi

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : L'anneau brisé

Arc UA : Fées

Genre : UA, Fantasy, Romance

Rating : K+

Résumé : Apprenant qu'une fée s'est liée à lui, Flynn part à sa recherche pour rompre cet engagement mais comment retrouver une fée que l'on ne se souvient pas avoir vue ?

* * *

Cela faisait un moment à présent qu'il était assis à une table de l'auberge de la comète, une choppe de bière devant lui et, posé à côté, deux parties d'un anneau en or. S'il n'avait pas eue la bonne idée de passer chez un tailleur pour acheter un pantalon brun avec une chemise bleu pastel et un gilet brun, il aurait eu du mal à passer inaperçu avec ses vêtements habituels et, en particulier, sa veste bleue portant les armoiries de sa famille et attestant de son titre de Duc. Il n'était pas censé se trouver dans un lieu situé dans les quartiers pauvre mais, de par ce qu'il avait appris de la sorcière Rita Mordio, il doutait que ceux de la noblesse ne veuillent le prendre au sérieux, surtout de par le fait que, normalement, ces êtres n'interagissaient plus avec les humains depuis pas mal d'années.

« Une fée s'est liée à vous et, tant qu'elle et vous n'aurez pas rompu cet engagement, il vous sera impossible de vous marier. »

Sur le coup, Flynn avait eu du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'après trois tentatives de fiançailles avec des jeunes femmes de bonne famille choisies par son oncle et qui se sont soldées par des bagues se brisant à l'instant où elles touchaient leur annulaire ainsi que des orties qui apparaissaient comme par magie autour de leur poignet, il comprit qu'elle ne devait très certainement pas s'être moquée de lui.

Le seul souci, c'était que les fées n'avaient plus d'interactions avec les humains depuis une trentaine d'années et il n'avait aucun souvenir d'en avoir rencontré une un jour. De plus, cette histoire de lien restait très obscure pour lui. Rita n'avait pas pu lui en dire plus et lui avait conseillé de trouver quelqu'un qui connait encore les vieilles histoires. Ne voulant pas avoir affaire à la noblesse, Flynn avait choisis de chercher dans les quartiers pauvres mais pour l'instant, il était au point mort. Les seules personnes à qui il avait posé la question ici lui avait rit au nez et il en était à présent à devoir les ignorer tandis qu'ils se saoulaient allégrement.

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! Yuri Lowell est revenu parmi nous ! »

A cette exclamation, Flynn leva ses yeux bleus vers celui qui venait d'entrer dans la taverne, découvrant un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns à la haute silhouette élancée mise en valeur par une chemise noire ouverte jusqu'au milieu du torse ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur et une ceinture de cuir qui soulignait sa taille, accentuant le côté androgyne déjà présent dans ses traits et son allure générale. De plus, il remarqua qu'il avait, relié par une lanière de cuir entourant le fourreau de celle-ci, une épée en sa possession.

Le regard gris du nouvel arrivant brillait d'une étincelle malicieuse en fixant le barman.

« Quoi ? Ca vous a tant manqué que ça de vous prendre un coup de poing de ma part ? » demanda le fameux Yuri avec un ton remplit d'ironie. « Hey Fred ! File-moi ta meilleure bouteille ! »

« Ha ha ha ! Tu peux rêver Lowell ! » répliqua le barman. « Je viens de racheter des chaises donc j'aimerai qu'elles durent encore quelques temps. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que l'intéressé aimait déclencher des bagarres dans les bars ou, du moins, dans celui-ci vu comme il avait l'air d'y être connu.

Quand Flynn remarqua que l'un des saoulards faisait signe au jeune homme à la longue chevelure et qu'il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille tout en lui jetant des regards moqueurs en coin, il réprima un grognement, sachant pertinemment de quoi il devait être en train de lui parler. Il prit le parti de boire une gorgée de sa boisson en les ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa choppe en main, il eut la surprise de voir un verre d'eau être posé sur sa table puis que Yuri Lowell vienne occuper la chaise lui faisant face. A cela, il poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sec. Il en avait assez que les personnes de cette taverne rient de lui et commençaient à sérieusement avoir envie de retourner chez lui.

« On m'a raconté un truc intéressant et j'aimerai savoir si c'est vrai. » lui répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux anthracite fixés dans les siens.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce-que ça change que ce soit vrai ? »

Un léger rire fut émis par Yuri à l'entente de cette phrase.

« C'est pas des crétins comme ça qui passent leur vie ici à boire la première bouteille à leur portée qui croient à ce genre de chose tu sais. » fit-il en désignant les saoulards qui s'étaient moqués de lui d'un geste de la main. « Ces types-là sont bons qu'à se faire taper sur la gueule. »

« Donc tu es en train de m'affirmer que je suis allé au mauvais endroit ? » questionna Flynn, intrigué.

« Pas nécessairement… Mais je pense que tu aurais plus de chances de trouver une fée à Halure qu'a Zaphias. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Yuri le regarda quelque secondes en haussant un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui n'était pas franchement à son goût. Il voulut se lever pour rejoindre la sortie et ne plus entendre ces railleries mais son interlocuteur lui attrapa le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

« Tu sais vraiment rien sur les fées hein ? »

A cette question, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu de honte. Il avait justement espérer pallier à son ignorance en posant des questions à ce sujet.

« Les fées aiment la nature et Halure est une ville qui en est proche. » précisa Yuri en reprenant un peu son sérieux. « Mais si j'étais toi, je m'achèterai des chaussures faites pour marcher d'abord. Je pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu dois avoir les moyens pour ça. »

Flynn mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre : effectivement, il n'avait pas eue l'idée de changer aussi de chaussures et avait donc gardé les souliers parfaitement cirés qu'il avait aux pieds et qui détonnait avec les godasses usées des autres personnes présentes à la taverne ainsi qu'avec les bottes de voyage de son interlocuteur.

« … Merci du conseil. » finit-il par dire avant de tenter de se lever de nouveau, constatant que celui qui lui faisait face ne comptait pas le laisser s'en aller. « Tu peux me lâcher à présent ? »

« Ca dépend si tu me laisse ou non t'accompagner Flynn. » reçut-il comme réponse.

« Attends une seconde… Comment tu connais mon nom au juste ? »

« C'est vrai que la dernière fois, t'avais plutôt mauvaise mine et t'étais bien trempé. »

Le déclic se fit à cet instant. Quand il avait dix-sept ans, il avait été malade durant plusieurs semaines, au point que certains jours, marcher était un véritable supplice pour lui. Durant cette période, un jour où il se sentait bien, il avait accompagné sa tante et une de ses cousines en ville. Cependant, tandis qu'elles regardaient la devanture d'une boutiques de vêtements, il s'était placé d'un des côté du pont pour observer le cours de la rivière mais il fut subitement pris d'un vertige puis quelqu'un d'un peu pressé eut la mauvaise idée de le pousser, ce qui le fit passer par-dessus le rebord et tomber à l'eau. Il avait reprit connaissance dans son lit et on lui avait expliqué que sans l'intervention d'un jeune homme de son âge, il se serait certainement noyé.

Flynn réfléchit un instant puis, comprenant que Yuri risquait de toute façon de ne pas le laisser tranquille autrement, il finit par céder.

« C'est d'accord… »

-§-

Après que Flynn se soit pris une paire de chaussures plus adaptée ainsi qu'une épée et un peu d'argent, lui et Yuri avaient voyagé à pied jusqu'à Halure. Le trajet devait leur prendre, à l'origine, trois jours, mais la météo s'étant montrée capricieuse et quelques brigands ayant tenté en vain de les détrousser, il leur fallut un jour de plus pour arriver à destination. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir profité de l'absence de son oncle et de sa tante pour partir mais il savait bien que, autrement, il n'aurait pas pu quitter Zaphias, ses proches le voyant encore comme le jeune homme fragile et maladif qu'il avait été durant une courte période de sa vie.

Cependant, la veille, la pluie les avaient surpris dans la plaine, faisant qu'ils avaient dû se trouver un abri et qu'ils y avaient passé la nuit. Le lendemain, il s'était senti mal et cela n'avait pas échappé à Yuri qui, durant tout le trajet, l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil.

« Je t'assures que je vais bien Yuri ! » s'exclama-t-il une fois dans leur chambre à l'auberge Denebola du village d'Halure.

« Flynn, je t'ai entendu tousser tout à l'heure et je te sentais trembler l'autre nuit dans ton sommeil ! »

« On était trempés ! »

Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il se souciait tant de sa santé alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ?

-§-

Lorsqu'il perçut le son d'une toux rauque au matin, Yuri se réveilla d'un coup. Il se leva rapidement et constata que Flynn était en train de se tenir contre le rebord de son lit, une forte quinte de toux secouant son corps tout entier. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. S'ils avaient pu faire un feu cette fameuse nuit, il n'aurait pas prit froid et, visiblement, il avait beau aller bien depuis le jour où il l'avait repêché à Zaphias, sa santé était encore fragile.

Quand il vit son camarade s'écrouler au sol, sa toux s'intensifiant, il se précipita auprès de lui pour le rallonger dans son lit et le recouvrir avec la couverture. La toux se calma rapidement mais en voyant que le blond tremblait, il comprit qu'il avait besoin d'être soigné et vite.

-§-

Une odeur florale lui vint aux narines tandis qu'il se réveillait. Il se souvenait s'être levé avec la tête lourde puis d'avoir été pris d'une quinte de toux. Après, c'était le noir total. Il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être mais il savait une chose : il se sentait mieux.

Cependant, le parfum qui emplissait lui pièce lui évoquait étrangement les fois où ses cousines et lui, enfants, faisaient des couronnes de fleurs avec des marguerites ou cueillaient des pâquerettes pour offrir à sa tante. Et puis il était certain qu'il avait déjà senti une autre fragrance un jour où il avait été malade mais il ne parvenait pas se souvenir de quand exactement.

Flynn ouvrit les yeux, constatant que la lampe de la chambre était allumée et que la nuit était tombée. Seulement, en tournant la tête du côté du lit de Yuri, il fut surpris de constater que, assise dessus, s'y trouvait une jeune femme, visiblement plongée dans la lecture d'un roman s'il se fiait à son regard vert d'eau qui était fixé sur les pages du livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Il profita qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué son réveil pour l'observer en détail, s'attardant sur ses courts cheveux d'une couleur rose assez inhabituelle et agrémentés d'une couronne de marguerites, ses longs gants blancs et jaunes qui montaient jusqu'à ses coudes, sa robe blanche au liseré jaune avec un col montant et qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de son genou, et enfin ses chaussures blanches qui, chacune, était surmontée d'une marguerite. Cependant, un détail étrange attira son attention : la paire d'ailes translucides, dont la forme lui évoquait celle des libellules, qui bougeait dans son dos.

Soudain, il sentit un picotement au niveau de son nez et, sans autre avertissement, éternua, signalant ainsi à sa mystérieuse visiteuse qu'il ne dormait plus. En l'entendant, elle poussa un petit son de surprise et posa rapidement son livre sur le lit avant de se lever précipitamment mais, sentant venir la chose, Flynn s'était relevé au plus vite et était parvenu à attraper un de pans de sa robe.

« Attendez ! » fit-il dans son geste, attirant sur lui une paire d'yeux vert suppliant.

« Ne… Ne me faites pas de mal… » dit-elle d'un ton terrifié.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention madame, je vous le jure. »

A cette phrase, elle sembla se calmer. Pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, il la lâcha et, bien qu'elle recula d'un pas, il constata qu'elle n'avait, pour l'instant, plus l'intention de s'enfuir.

« Vous ne comptez pas me capturer et me mettre dans une lanterne n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec un peu de méfiance. « J'ai lu des histoires où des humains capturaient des fées pour les collectionner. »

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, soyez-en certaine. Par contre, venez-vous de me dire que vous étiez une fée ? »

Elle sembla cette fois-ci très étonnée par ses paroles et elle vint se rassoir sur le lit à côté du sien, la regardant avec plein de curiosité.

« Vous ne saviez pas jusqu'à maintenant à quoi ressemblait une fée ? »

« Honnêtement, cela ne fait que quelques jours que j'essaie d'en apprendre plus au sujet de votre peuple et on m'a pas mal ris au nez pour ça. »

Elle lui demanda ensuite le pourquoi de son intérêt pour les fées et Flynn lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à chaque tentative de fiançailles puis lui rapporta ce que lui avait déclaré la sorcière qu'il était allé voir.

« Hmm… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aidez à trouver laquelle de mes consœurs a pu se lier à vous. » lui déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de déception. « Je ne quitte Halure que pour retourner à la forêt d'Egothor et, généralement, je ne fais que soigner ceux qui, comme vous, souffrent d'un mal lié à la magie. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh oui… En fait, il arrive parfois que des actions faites avec de la magie affectent le corps humain de la même façon qu'une maladie classique. Les enfants y sont le plus sensible et peuvent garder cette sensibilité en grandissant s'ils ont été victime d'un mal magique sans en manifester les symptômes. »

« Ils les développent tardivement ? »

« Oui. Et… il se peut que ce soit votre cas mais je n'en suis pas vraiment certaine. Par contre, je suis sure qu'une fée vous a déjà soigné une fois. Peut-être qu'elle est celle que vous cherchez et qu'elle en saura plus à votre sujet ? »

Encore fallait-il qu'il la trouve… Mais déjà, il venait d'obtenir une piste non négligeable : la forêt d'Egothor. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la trouver et à enquêter là-bas.

Cependant, il avait encore une question…

« C'est peut-être le cas oui mais il y aurait une dernière chose… » commença-t-il. « Je me demandais juste comment vous étiez entrée ici ? »

« Oh ? Tout simplement par la fenêtre. » lui déclara-t-elle en la désignant d'un geste de la main. « Elle était mal fermée donc ce fut facile. »

« Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? »

La fée réfléchit une dizaine de secondes à la question, fixant de ses yeux verts le livre qu'elle avait délaissé et que Flynn reconnut comme lui appartenant.

« Au moins une demi-heure je pense. » répondit-elle avant de rougir un peu. « Quand j'ai vu ce roman qui dépassait de votre sac, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Le jeune homme, en prenant quelques affaires, avait, par réflexe, embarqué son livre de chevet du moment qui était un roman d'aventure. De par le fait qu'il ne lui restait que deux chapitres à lire, il l'avait terminé assez vite.

« Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez le garder. » lui proposa-t-il avec un léger sourire. « Je l'ai terminé et il risque de m'encombrer dans mon sac. »

En voyant le visage de la fée s'illuminer de joie, il comprit qu'il venait de lui faire un cadeau qui était merveilleux à ses yeux.

« Merci ! Je vous promets que j'en prendrai le plus grand soin ! » déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle allait partir quand, soudain, elle se stoppa dans son action.

« Oh ! C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée… » réalisa-t-elle avant de s'incliner légèrement face à lui. « Mon nom de fée est Daisy mais, en tant qu'humaine, je me nomme Estellise. »

« Enchanté Dame Estellise. » fit-il en l'imitant. « Mon nom est Flynn Scifo. »

« C'est un honneur Flynn. Cependant, il faut que je vous laisse. Notre reine risquerait de ne pas apprécier si elle venait à s'apercevoir que je vous ai parlé. »

« Je comprends. J'espère en tout cas que l'on pourra se revoir et vous remercie pour votre aide. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Sur cette phrase, la jeune fée s'illumina d'une douce lumière rose et rétrécit jusqu'à devenir une petite lumière puis elle sortit par la fenêtre.

-§-

Il faisait beau ce matin-là et Flynn se sentait prêt à repartir. Cependant, il devait d'abord trouver où était cette forêt d'Egothor et mettre la main sur Yuri qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la veille. Après avoir questionné les habitants, il ne parvint pas à en apprendre plus sur ce lieu où il désirait se rendre mais on lui avait recommandé d'aller au port de Nor où ses chances seraient bien plus élevées.

Quand à son compagnon de voyage, il finit par l'apercevoir près de la fontaine d'Halure, en grande discussion avec une jeune femme aux cheveux roux coiffés en une natte sur le côté et qui semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur. Il se rapprocha un peu pour pouvoir les entendre…

« Tu es gonflé de faire ça ! » s'exclama la jeune femme avec colère. « Il faut que tu lui dise ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi quelles sont les règles donc c'est plutôt surprenant de ta part que tu me demandes de les enfreindre à nouveau. » répliqua Yuri avec calme.

« Tu as été puni pour ça mais je me demande des fois si tu as vraiment retenue la leçon. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois Sodia… »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne tentes pas de te racheter ? »

Le silence se fit et la jeune femme, Sodia, regarda son interlocuteur, intriguée.

« Yuri, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien… Va-t'en à présent.»

« Quoi ? Attends… Jure-moi que tu vas… »

« PARS ! »

Elle resta un instant interdite puis, sans prévenir, elle donna une violente gifle à son interlocuteur avant de s'en aller, visiblement furieuse. Flynn attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour rejoindre Yuri, ce dernier massant sa joue endolorie.

« Querelle amoureuse ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu surprit de le voir.

« Non, juste une vieille connaissance. » répondit-il sur un ton évasif avant de le fixer avec attention. « Tu te sens mieux à présent ? »

« Oui, ca va aller. » fit le blond avec un sourire. « On devrait pouvoir reprendre la route à présent. »

« Reprendre la route ? Tu ne devais pas te renseigner avant ? »

« C'est déjà fait et j'ai trouvé une piste solide. »

« Et on va où du coup ? »

« Au port de Nor afin de trouver des informations concernant la forêt d'Egothor. »

A cette phrase, Flynn constata que Yuri s'était comme figé, son teint ayant subitement pali. A l'expression de son visage, il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir que quelque chose clochait…

« Tu en as entendu parlé n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Son compagnon évitait son regard, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était clairement nerveux et ne souhaitait pas dire ce qu'il savait. D'ailleurs, à présent, Flynn commençait à se demander si sa rencontre avec Yuri était réellement un hasard… Et cette dispute entre lui et cette fille était étrange elle aussi…

« Si tu ne veux rien me dire, je… » commença-t-il avant qu'une main ne vienne attraper son poignet.

« Je sais où c'est. » déclara son interlocuteur, évitant toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais je ne peux pas aller là-bas. »

« Alors je m'y rendrais seul. Tu n'as qu'a… »

« Hors de question. »

Cette fois-ci, les yeux gris se fixèrent dans les siens, brillant de multiples émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à déceler. Cependant, il était certain d'y voir de la peur mêlée à une certaine culpabilité.

« Demain soir, je vais t'expliquer. »

-§-

Juste après leur conversation, ils étaient partis en direction de la colline d'Ehmead, étape obligatoire pour rejoindre le port de Nor. L'ambiance était assez tendue entre eux et aucun n'avait cherché à engager la discussion depuis. C'est à leur arrivée le lendemain au passage de la colline que Flynn fut intrigué par le fait que Yuri leur fasse faire un détour au lieu d'emprunter le chemin direct et d'éviter de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Cependant, quand ils parvinrent, au crépuscule, à une falaise leur donnant une vue imprenable sur l'océan, il ne se posa plus la question de ce détour. Ils installèrent leur campement à cet endroit, près de quelques Myosotis en fleur.

La nuit était à présent tombée et la pleine lune s'était dévoilée, éclairant de sa lueur blafarde les alentours. Flynn venait d'éteindre le feu de camp tandis que, depuis que le soleil avait disparu de l'horizon, Yuri était resté sous la tente.

« Tu comptes sortir de là un jour ? » demanda-t-il à son compagnon de voyage.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne reçut une réponse.

« Si tu me promets de faire ce que je dis après qu'on ait parlé. » entendit-il venir de l'intérieur de la tente.

« Oui, je te le promets. »

Un autre silence et, enfin, il vit Yuri sortir de sa cachette. Cependant, à peine le jeune homme s'était-il tourné pour regarder la pleine lune qu'il s'illumina d'une douce lumière blanche qui était étrangement familière à Flynn. Quand elle se dissipa, une jeune femme avait prit la place de son compagnon de voyage. Elle avait une longue chevelure sombre agrémentée d'une fleur de lys blanc sur un côté, une veste noire moulante aux manches longues fermée par une ceinture en tissu blanc, en partie transparente et qui avait des fleurs de lys de différentes couleurs sur toute l'ouverture, une robe blanche lui arrivant au dessus du genou dont il ne voyait que le bas et qu'il supposait être décolleté sur le devant vu qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçue dans l'ouverture de la veste et, pour finir, des bottes noires chacune surmontée d'un lys blanc.

Il avait déjà vu ce style de tenue avec Estellise donc il ne lui fut pas difficile de supposer qu'une fée était probablement face à lui. Par contre, un détail clochait : elle n'avait pas d'ailes.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, amenant avec elle une fragrance fleurie extrêmement familière à ses narines.

« Yuri ? » demanda-t-il, attirant sur lui une paire d'yeux gris qu'il connaissait depuis peu. « Tu es… »

« La vilaine fée qui a trouvé très amusant de se lier à toi sans te demander ton avis. » répondit la jeune femme avec un faux sourire amusé. « Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles d'ailleurs. »

« Non, je veux… Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça et… comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas d'ailes ? »

La fée réfléchit un moment puis finit par prendre la parole.

« Je l'ai fait car c'était le seul moyen que j'avais en ma possession pour t'aider. » déclara-t-elle en lui prenant la main. « Regarde. »

Flynn, intrigué, obéit et, quand elle passa ses doigts sur la paume de sa main droite, il vit apparaître des tâches noires et pourpres sur sa peau qui disparurent après un nouveau contact avec les doigts de la fée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus s'étant plantés dans ceux, gris, de Yuri.

« Une malédiction. » répondit-elle avec un ton neutre. « Après t'avoir sauvé de la noyade, je me suis demandé comment tu allais et, un soir de pleine lune, je me suis introduite dans ta chambre. C'est en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi tu souffrais dans ton sommeil que j'ai découvert que tu étais maudit et qu'il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de temps avant que tu ne meures. »

« J'ai été… maudit ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi en particulier mais toute ta famille. Seulement, bien que présente chez tes cousines, elle ne s'est pas manifestée mais il se peut que leurs enfants en héritent. »

« Et il y aurait un moyen de rompre cette malédiction ? »

« Trouver son origine mais ce n'est pas vraiment le domaine des fées. Un sorcier serait mieux indiqué. Dans ton cas, je n'ai fait qu'en retarder les effets d'une certaine manière… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Si je romps le lien que j'ai créé ce soir-là, elle va reprendre là où elle s'est arrêtée. Elle a même déjà tenté de profiter d'un moment de faiblesse de ta part. »

Quand il était brusquement tombé malade suite à la pluie qui les avaient surpris…

« Comme je ne pouvais rien faire pour te soigner, j'ai demandé à Estelle de le faire à ma place mais, comme d'habitude, elle s'est montrée curieuse. » fit Yuri avec un sourire amusé. « Elle t'a bien aimé en tout cas. »

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été… surpris et un peu désolé de l'avoir effrayée. » admis Flynn avant de revenir au sujet. « Concernant ce lien, qu'est-ce que cela signifie réellement pour toi de t'être liée à moi ? »

Aux rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues de la fée, il comprit qu'elle était assez gênée par cette question.

« Attends… Après que plusieurs bagues de fiançailles se soient brisées sous tes yeux, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement un peu étonnée.

« Comment veux-tu que je… » commença-t-il avant de réaliser. « Une seconde… C'est comme si on était mariés ! »

« C'est pour ça que je te disais que j'étais une vilaine fée au début. Et puis, techniquement parlant, c'est moi qui me suis liée à toi et tu n'étais pas consentant donc tant que l'inverse n'a pas été fait, c'est réversible. »

C'était vraiment… troublant mais pas dérangeant bizarrement. Seulement, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester dans cette situation éternellement donc c'était plutôt une chance que ce « mariage » ne soit pas définitif…

« Tu veux me demander autre chose ? » lui demanda Yuri.

« En fait… Je me demandais… » commença Flynn avant de s'interrompre, se disant finalement que ce n'était pas ses affaires. « Non, il n'y à rien d'autre. »

« Menteur. J'ai bien remarqué que tu regardais bizarrement mon dos depuis tout à l'heure donc pose de nouveau ta question. »

« … Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'ailes ? »

« Parce que j'ai été punie pour avoir trop souvent enfreint les règles et que, du coup, je suis devenue dépendante de la pleine lune pour pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs. »

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair au moins. Il hésita un peu mais il jugea bon de ne pas continuer. Le reste ne le regardait pas.

Yuri poussa un léger soupir puis laissa ses yeux se poser sur les Myosotis qui poussaient tout près d'eux. Elle se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers lui, ses orbes gris fixés dans les siens.

« Maintenant, tu dois tenir ta promesse. » déclara-t-elle en souriant tout en posant son index sur le nez de son interlocuteur avec malice. « Tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis. »

Flynn resta un instant interdit, son regard azur plongé dans celui de la fée. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Rentre chez toi. » lui dit-elle, son visage devenu complètement neutre. « Tu n'as plus aucune raison d'aller à Egothor à présent. »

Elle s'efforçait visiblement de rester aussi impassible qu'elle le pouvait mais il voyait cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux, un mélange entre peur et tristesse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'effrayer dans ces quelques mots ? Etait-ce lié à cette forêt dont il ne savait rien sur l'endroit où elle se situait ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

Et puis pourquoi avait-il presque le sentiment qu'elle le suppliait du regard ?

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il eut ce geste sur le coup mais, quand il sentit ce léger sursaut parcourir le corps de Yuri quand il écarta une fine mèche de cheveux noire qui était venue obscurcir ce visage dont la pâle couleur le fascinait à la lueur de la pleine lune, il sortit de cette étrange transe dans laquelle il était entré.

« Désolé… » fit-il en détournant légèrement le regard. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

« Pas la peine de t'excuser tu sais. » répliqua-t-elle, la malice de retour dans le son de sa voix. « Et puis si je m'en étais vraiment offusquée, tu serais déjà en train de te débattre avec des orties. »

Suite à cela, elle lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras avec un air joueur, le surprenant quelque peu. Il lui répondit de la même façon puis se retrouva subitement allongé sur le dos, la fée étendue sur lui avec les bras croisés sur son torse et le mirant de ses yeux gris brillant d'amusement.

« T'es pas mal dans cette position tu sais. » déclara Yuri avec un sourire en coin. « Tu ferais un excellent oreiller ! »

Sans donner le moindre avertissement, Flynn reprit le dessus, chacune de ses mains posée d'un côté du visage de la fée.

« Et si je ne suis pas de cet avis ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton joueur.

« Dans ce cas, je vais devoir employer d'autres méthodes… »

S'ensuivit deux fines mains qui vinrent le chatouiller, l'une au creux de sa nuque et l'autre au niveau de ses côtes. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu face à cet assaut des plus traitres, il répliqua de la même façon et tous deux se battirent de cette façon pendant de longues minutes, riant joyeusement jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

Puis ils rejoignirent leur tente et s'allongèrent face à face avant de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil.

* * *

NB : Fin de cet OS. Pour cet Arc sur les fées, d'autres OS suivront au fur et à mesure de mes envies et de mon inspiration. En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : J'en connais une qui est mal barrée…

Kaleiya : J'suis déjà au courant tu sais…

Asahi : Les probabilités sont en ta défaveur concernant tes chances de survie face à un certain duo.

Kaleiya : Je le sais déjà… D'ailleurs, vous foutez quoi ici vous deux ?

Orieul & Asahi : On s'occupe en attendant que le repas soit prêt…

Kaleiya : … Je vois… En gros, vous avez été virés de la cuisine…


End file.
